Quiero cambiar
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Toda mi vida me han dicho que los otakus son de lo peor… detestables… desagradables y odiosos; la cruda realidad es que soy otaku y no me da vergüenza decirlo… pero estoy enamorado de una chica muy hermosa y perfecta… quiero cambiar para que se fije en mi.
1. Un pequeño deseo

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

(Len POV)

-¡Por fin conseguí el ultimo manga de Death Note!- dije en voz alta mientras admiraba la envoltura -¡Es tan hermoso! Lo leeré en mi cuarto… espero que mi hermana no me lo quite-

-Eh? ¿Con que una fiesta?- decía una chica mientras hablaba por celular, así que decidí mirarla… ¡que hermosa! Su largo cabello color verde aqua atado en dos coletas, dejaba ver sus finas facciones y sus ojos tan grandes y hermosos… ¿Qué estoy pensado? –nos vemos ahí Luka san- dijo ella mientras colgaba su celular y lo guardaba en su bolso, la linda chica estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido blanco y flores rosas, con su pequeños zapatos rosas…

-¡Hey señorita!- gritaba un chico mientras se acercaba a la verde aqua que está enfrente mío -¡Que hermosa! Kawai! ¡Dame un besito!-

-Aléjese por favor- decía la chica gentilmente mientras trataba de parar al tipo de cabellera castaña –por favor déjeme-

-¡Así te sabrá mejor el beso!- decía el tipo mientras la tomaba de las muñecas.

-¡Hey! La señorita pidió que la dejaras en paz- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-Tu! Mocoso no me interrumpas- decía el tipo mientras me miraba fijamente y con dificultad podía mantenerse en pie –estoy atendiendo unos asuntos-

-Ella pidió que se retirara- dije de nuevo para tomarlo del brazo.

-Mocoso este! Te enseñare a no meterte asqueroso otaku- dijo mientras comenzaba a golpearme con una revista que llevaba a la mano, así que también correspondí a los golpes y en una de esas, caímos los dos; de inmediato llegaron los guardias ya que aquel castaño había estado paseándose por los vagones insultando a la gente que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba la hermosa chica mientras me miraba, así que agache la mirada escondiéndome con mi fleco y buscaba mis lentes…

-Si… si, no se preocupe- dije mientras trataba de no sonrojarme enfrente de ella, ya que estábamos a una distancia considerable.

-Gracias… enserio gracias…- dijo la chica mientras me entregaba mis lentes y sonreía ¡que mona! Pensé mientras aceptaba mis lentes y me retiraba con uno de los policías.

(Miku POV)

Que chico tan más lindo y gentil… lo normal era que nadie hiciera caso… pero él me ayudo…

-Disculpa jovencito… me impresionó mucho que nos hayas ayudado…- dijo una señora mientras le ofrecía un papel y un lápiz –¿podrías darme tu dirección?... es que queremos agradecerte con un presente-

-No… no se moleste- dijo el tímidamente mientras escondía su mirada.

-Anda… si no me ofenderé- dijo la señora mientras le indicaba en donde debía escribir.

-¿Podrías también dármela a mí?- pregunte mientras sonreía.

-¡Si…si!- contesto el mientras la tomaba –lo siento…-

-No hay de qué preocuparse- dije ya que nuestras manos habían sido unidas por accidente.

(Len POV)

¡Qué emoción! Toque las tersas manos de esa linda chica y además estoy escribiendo en la agenda de la hermosa verde aqua… ¡mi dirección! Sin ser golpeado o rechazado.

-Gracias- dijo para luego retirase dejándome el lindo recuerdo de su sonrisa

Me dirigí a mi casa mientras pensaba en que tal vez podría volver a ver de nuevo a esa hermosa chica.

(Miku POV)

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntaba mi amigo peli azul.

-Si-

-¿Por qué tan seria?- preguntaba el mientras me abrasaba.

-Mmm nada en particular- dije para no preocuparlo ya que mi amigo siempre ha sido muy sobre protector conmigo.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? ¿No extrañas América?-

-Creo que sucederán cosas interesantes Kaito-

-Bueno… nos están esperando Luka y Gumi-

(Len POV)

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar sub normal?- preguntaba mi hermana Rin, una chica rubia de ojos azules y siempre llevaba en su cabello un gran moño blanco –de seguro estabas comprando tus porquerías… no quiero que salgas de tu cuarto, solo tu presencia me dan nauseas-

-Gracias Rin- dije mientras me retiraba a mi cuarto, pensando en la hermosa verde aqua… ¿Cómo olvidarla?

-¡Estúpido! ¿Qué no me oyes?- preguntaba mi hermana mientras me quitaba mi manga de Death Note –oye… voy a romper tu porquería…-

-Que bien...-

-¿Qué te sucede raro?- preguntaba Rin mientras me miraba fijamente –tus lentes están rotos… ¿te golpearon? Eso te lo ganas por ser un otaku…-

-Si me golpearon pero de amor- conteste mientras sonreía –me voy-

-Oye… raro… nunca se van a enamorar de ti- dijo mi hermana mientras se retiraba –eres un otaku y solo naciste para vivir enamorado de tus porquerías-

-¿Nadie me querrá si soy otaku?- pregunte triste.

-Obvio que no…-

Al escuchar eso subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y prendí mi ordenador.

-¨Hola… bueno siempre abro mi correo pero nunca me animo a subir algo¨- escribí rápidamente -¨hoy conocí a la chica más hermosa del mundo… en el metro, vi que un borracho estaba molestando a los pasajeros y como la gente normal no hice nada para evitarlo; pero luego él quería besar a esa chica que llamaremos *ángel* así que no pude soportarlo más y lo enfrente… pero al final el que quedo bien fue uno de los policías… ella me pido mi dirección según para darme un presente por mi valentía… mi hermana que es normal no como yo… me dijo que los otakus nunca encontraran el amor ¿ustedes que piensan?¨-

-¨Yo creo que debes esperar a que llegue algún presente¨- me escribió un tal *GakuposamuraiLoli* -¨demuestra que también nosotros los otakus podemos tener novia¨-

-¨¨Yo creo en ti¨- me escribió una chica llamada Meikoyaoilink -¨no sabes cuánto desearía poder conocerte y que… hicieras un yaoi con el primer chico *¬* ok.. ok… no, yo creo que la chica te mandara un regalo… mantennos informados ¿vale?¨-

-¨Jum vasta de palabrerías…¨- contesto *Pikoyuriandloli* -¨cuéntanos como era la chica…¨-

-¨Llevaba su cabello muy largo atado en dos coletas color verde aqua¨- empecé a escribir ya animado -¨se veía un poco menor que yo… su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios muy lindos y rojos…¨-

-¨¿Cómo puede ser que ella te haya sonreído?¨- contesto *GakuposamuraiLoli* -¨es una chica perfecta… alguien que no se fijaría en alguien como nosotros ¨-

-¨¡Que perfecta! ¿No?¨- contesto Meikoyaoilink -¨espero que no haya sido una simple fantasía… es como un anime loco¨-

-¨Yo creo que la chica solo tuvo lastima de ti Len¨- escribió Pikoyuriandloli -¨una belleza como esa no puede fijarse en un tipo como nosotros…¨-

-¨Uf! Tan solo con leer su descripción me estoy emocionando *¬*¨- escribió un tal *Hentai* -¨debes creer en ti… ¿ok? La chica de seguro tiene un buen corazón y puede fijarse en alguien como nosotros… ¡a por todas!¨-

-¨Gracias por todo TT_TT¨- escribí -¨los mantendré informados de todo lo que ocurra… por el momento me voy… es muy tarde y planeo ir a la escuela¨-

Y así inmediatamente apague el ordenador y recordaba a la verde aqua… ¡que hermosa!

(Miku POV)

-¿Por qué no sales con Kaito?- preguntaba mi mejor amiga Gumi –él te ama…-

-Como amigo- respondí inmediatamente para luego beber un poco de té.

-Claro que no- dijo mi amiga Luka –él está loco por ti y todos los días lo demuestra, eres tú la que no quiere entender-

-Bueno… mañana lo platicaremos en la escuela Miku- dijo Gumi mientras colgaba su deseo en el bambú –mi deseo es ¡que exista un restaurante donde todo lo que sirvan sea de zanahoria!-

-Mmm mi deseo es conocer a Gakupo san- dijo Luka.

-¿Gakupo san?- preguntamos Gumi y yo al mismo tiempo mientras mirábamos a Luka sorprendidas.

-Bueno… estaba en una página cualquiera cuando me salió un anuncio de solteras- contesto ella mientras colgaba su deseo –así que me metí a ver cómo era un sitio así y… me salió una invitación de Gakupo Kamui… la cheque y lo agregue como amigo, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y creo que me enamore de el… pero nunca lo he visto en persona-

-Que mal- dijo Gumi mientras la abrasaba –y tu Miku ¿Qué deseas?-

-Un puesto de puerros gigantes por supuesto- dije mientras colgaba rápidamente mi deseo sin que se dieran cuenta lo escondí… ya que había escrito ¨conocer a mi príncipe¨ mis amigas no pueden saber eso porque harían escándalo.

-Típico de la niña más tierna y hermosa…- dijo Kaito mientras me abrasaba por la cintura ¿qué? Bueno… hace mucho que lo hace y yo me dejo porque lo quiero mucho… nos conocemos de años y sé que solo quiere mi amistad –Yo pediré muchos años a tu lado Miku-

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Gumi mientras agarraba la mano de Luka y se iban.

-Te quería decir… que si mañana paso a tu casa para que vallamos juntos a la escuela- dijo el mientras me sonreía –bueno si quieres-

-Claro… últimamente hay muchas personas malas y no sé qué me podría suceder si ando sola-

-Que bien… bueno paso por ti a las 10:00 llegaríamos como a las 10:20- dijo el mientras colgaba su deseo –justo a tiempo…-

-Te esperare…-

(Len POV)

-Mi deseo será… conocer a mi princesa- dije en voz alta mientras colgaba mi deseo en el bambú.

-Ni creas raro…- me dijo mi hermana mientras tomaba un poco de leche de plátano –nadie se fijaría en alguien como tu… mírate, tu pelo esta desarreglado y despeinado, usas lentes color rojo, tu ropa descuidada y ni siquiera a la moda… apestas a otaku-

-Me voy a dormir- dije desanimado mientras me retiraba a mi cuarto… ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos de las personas o los de mi hermana… pero tan solo imaginarme a mi verde aqua decir esas palabras me hiere el corazón…

_Bueno… un nuevo fic. de LenxMiku e subido barios y no llevo ni 3 capítulos… es porque subiré uno tal vez al día… de cada fic. ya que estoy muy ocupada en la escuela y se me van las ideas así que subo las que tengo… me faltan 3 historias más que subir hasta que termine de subir esas tres volveré a subir un capi del fic en donde Len es vampiro y así consecutivamente… bueno sin más que decir… ah! Se me había olvidado… en este fic. hablo sobre el odio que tienen unas personas a los otakus y por eso los desprecian y obligan a estar en el anonimato o lo que podría ser: *otaku de closet* yo no saber mucho sobre un otaku porque yo no lo soy… aclarando dudas: yo no veo mucho anime… hay algunos que he terminado y so maso menos y solo porque los considere muy chidos… ¡amo vocaloid! Creo que eso es mi única obsesión así que si me equivoco al escribir sobre algún anime… díganmelo plis, ya que mi fuente de información además de ser Wikipedia es mi amiga Nita así que tal vez me equivoque en las partes que Len habla sobre algún personaje o serie… perdón... también que quede claro que no quiero ofender a nadie haciendo que en este fic los otakus sean tontos y se ilusionen por un tipo de chica que representara lo ¨moe¨ en persona… solo estoy haciendo esto al tipo *Lucky star* en donde solo se interesan por los video juegos, animes, mangas, figuras de colección… etc._

_Bueno bye nye_


	2. Un regalo

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

-¨Miku ya voy encamino a tu casa¨- decía Kaito por el celular -¨´Buenos días…¨-

-¨Buenos días… está bien, aquí te espero¨- conteste para luego terminar de cambiarme -¡Perfecta!-

Me dije a mi misma mientras acomodaba la corbata de mi uniforme, coloque un poco de rímel y brillo labial sabor fresa… me gusta cuidar mucho de mi aspecto… los moños que usare hoy en mis colitas son unos rojos con puntos blancos.

-¡Hija… Kaito va a desayunar con nosotros! Así que baja- decía mi madre mientras daba pequeños golpes a mi puerta.

Acomode mis útiles en mi mochila favorita rosa con puntos negros… y baje para saludar a mi amigo.

(Len POV)

-¡Raro! ¡Levántate!- gritaba mi hermana desde la sala.

-Uh?- me levante y coloque mis gafas… después cheque que mi celular tuviera batería… ya que normalmente en receso me la paso escuchando música con Gakupo y Piko…

-Ya era hora…- decía mi hermana muy enojada -¿Qué me vez? ¿Soy o me parezco? Inútil…-

-Nada…-

-Está bien…- se acomodó los pasadores y agarro la mochila –no quiero que salgas conmigo… no se pueden enterar de que eres mi hermano… ¿Qué hice Dios para merecerme un hermano otaku? Mejor me hubieras quitado una pisca de lo sexi que soy…-

-Si hermana…-

-Ya te dije que no me digas así; me avergüenzas… bueno me voy-

Así que mi hermana se retiró y yo tome mi desayuno como de costumbre solo… después me dirigí a la escuela, mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos.

-¡Len mira!- decía Gakupo mientras me daba un disco -¡conseguí el juego Onikakushi-hen!-

-¡Te debió costar un ojo de la cara!- conteste muy emocionado -¿Me lo vas a prestar?-

-Cuando lo termine… o mejor aún ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa y lo jugamos juntos?-

-¡Que genialoso!... pero no puedo… debo estar en mi casa- conteste mientras tenía la esperanza de que mi *ángel* me mandara algo… -bueno es que no estoy seguro-

-Naa~ más al rato me avisas ¿vale?- Gakupo se retiró muy feliz mientras miraba entretenido la portada del videojuego y yo me retire a mi salón.

(Miku POV)

-¿Tienes sueño?- me preguntaba mi amigo Kaito mientras se ofrecía a cargar mi mochila –te ayudo-

-Gracias…- respondí para luego sonreír y darle mi mochila; así que lo tome del brazo y nos retiramos juntos al salón.

Las clases al igual que siempre son aburridas, pero me encantaba ver como una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules no paraba de vernos… volteaba a sonreírle y ella se escondía, realmente era muy tierna…

-Ne~ Miku… ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- me preguntaba mi amiga Gumi.

-Solo que me agrada esa chica- señale a la rubia –pero se ve que es demasiado tímida-

-Ya veo… creo que se junta con una tal Akita- contesto Luka mientras acomodaba uno de mis moños -¿Y qué tal con Kaito? Vi que estaban muy agarrados de las manos… además de que llevaba tu mochila-

-Ya dije que somos amigos…-

-Que mal porque eres una chica hermosa y no tienes novio- dijo Gumi entre risas ya que siempre intentaban conseguirme un novio… y más insistían con mi amigo peli azul.

-Oye Miku ¿Qué clase te toca hoy?- pregunto Luka mientras sacaba su horario –a mí me toca Matemáticas-

-A mi… Ciencias-

-Que lastima… creo que mejor nos vemos en la hora de la fruta ¿vale?- dijo mi amiga mientras guardaba sus cosas –en donde siempre-

Así que sonreímos Gumi y yo en señal de aprobación y nos retiramos como siempre cada quien a su clase… ya que nos tocaba por separado.

Todos los días es lo mismo, a mí me encanta la materia de Matemáticas y soy muy buena es eso… la peor materia para mi es Ciencias-Química, mi persona no entiende nada de eso; además de que mi compañero de clase es raro… bueno es muy inteligente y me da mello.

Si no saben que es la hora de la fruta lo explicare: es un tiempo que te dan para que comas fruta con tus amigos fuera de los salones, terminando regresas a clases normales y después de eso va receso.

Por cierto que debo salir temprano de la escuela si no, no me va a dar tiempo de comprar un regalo para mi salvador… no pude verlo bien, me imagino que es una buena persona… si mis amigas me escucharan yo creo que me lo buscarían y después me obligarían a casarme con él; así que prefiero mantener muchas cosas en secreto.

(Len POV)

¡Qué flojera tengo! Las clases son súper aburridas y luego me mandan cartas de odio… prefiero eso a los golpes. Ahora estoy bajando las escaleras para mi salón de Matemáticas, lo único que me mantiene con ánimos es recordar a mi linda chica de cabellos verde aqua.

-Disculpa…- dije mientras recogía un bolígrafo rosa que se le había caído a una chica de cabellos rosas –se te callo-

-Umm…- la misma reacción que tienen todos al verme, después de que la chica tomara el lapicero; se dirigió a un bote de basura y lo tiro…

Así que sonreí ¿Por qué me discriminan por ser otaku? Esa chica es mi compañera en clases de Matemáticas y prefiere saltárselas a verme; digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de rechazo… las primeras veces me dolía, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando.

En la clase la chica de cabellos rosas que se llama Luka se sentó lo más lejos posible de mí… pero siempre hay alguien que son importar que, molesta la existencia de los demás y esa es…

-¡Maldito otaku! Termina rápido para que me las pases- decía una chica de cabellos rubios atados en una cola.

-Ya voy Neru…- dije mientras sacaba mi libreta y resolvía rápidamente las ecuaciones –espera…-

-Ni para eso sirves- me contesto la rubia mientras me pegaba con una regla –mira… voy a mandar mensajes por mi celular mientras acabas… ¡pero a la de ya!-

-Si…-

(Miku POV)

-Waa~ ¿con que eso es un material?-

-Si… oye deberías estar menos tiempo arreglándote y más estudiando- me contestaba mi compañero Piko, un chico de cabellos plata y ojos verdes… lo que más me da risa es su gallito.

-Lo siento… siempre te causo problemas y por eso no acabamos-

-Hay ya no te preocupes- me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza como si fuera un perrito… según Gumi este chico es un adicto al anime, así que lo hace un completo otaku… además de que es un matado, antisocial… pero es muy gentil conmigo –ahora pasemos a cosas de nuestro grado… esto que te estoy enseñando lo debiste ver en primaria-

-Lo siento…-

Y así me la pase aprendiendo del cerebrito de Piko… él es muy agradable y cuando habla de sus videojuegos o animes sonrió tratando de entender lo que me dice; después se da cuenta de mi cara de ¨no entendí ni jota de lo que me dices pero está bien¨ y me vuelve a acariciar el cabello, creo que me gusta estar con este tipo de personas tan gentiles y amables.

-¡Miku!- gritaba Gumi mientras traía jalando a la rubia de ase unos momentos -¡ella tomara la fruta con nosotras!-

-Me parece bien- sonreí de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces con ese otaku?- preguntaba mi amiga verde mientras lo señalaba.

-Platicando…-

-¡No importa!- de pronto sentí que la fuerza de mi Gumi se multiplicaba al cien… me cargo para luego llevarme a donde siempre desayunamos.

-Adiós…- dije mientras me despedía con una sonrisa de Piko.

(Len POV)

-¡Amo a Rika sama!- decía mi amigo Piko mientras sacaba una imagen de su celular –a~ se parece tanto a la chica moe de Ciencias, Química-

-Pues yo prefiero a Shion… como quisiera una novia yandere- contestaba Gakupo –y tu Len ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-

-Mmm… creo que me dejaron sin palabras- conteste mientras miraba nuevos mensajes que me habían mandado al correo dándome ánimos sobre lo de mi verde aqua –pero yo preferiría a una chica normal…-

-¿Normal?- preguntaban mis dos amigos mientras me recordaban que lo mejor es una novia como las de los animes… yanderes, moes, tsunderes, yangire, meganekko, dojiko, loli, neko…

-Aja si bueno… ¿y que trajeron de desayunar?- pregunte tratando de evitar el tema… pero fue cuando sentí una patada en la espalda y voltee a ver.

-Deberías no se… acerté una limpia- decía Neru mientras me aventaba sus libros –apestas a otaku… ahí están mis libros ya sabes que hacer-

-Si… si-

Después de desayunar mi fruta comencé a contestar toda su tarea como siempre lo hago.

(Miku POV)

-¿Enserio tiraste el lapicero enfrente de el?- preguntaba Gumi mientras devoraba su zanahoria como loca.

-Si… ni modos que me lo quedara- contestaba Luka –ya estaba contaminado por gérmenes otaku-

-¿Quién querría algo de un otaku?- pregunto nuestra nueva amiga Rin mientras comía gajitos de naranja.

-O mejor aún ¿Quién querría un novio otaku?- pregunto Gumi entre risas.

-Yo quiero- conteste.

-¿¡Que!?- preguntaron las tres muy preocupadas.

-Yo… yo… yo quiero… ¡un puerro! Si, si… me voy por uno-

-¡Ah! Pensamos que querías un novio otaku- dijo Luka muy preocupada.

Así que sonreí y fui a la cafetería a comprar dos puerros… mientras pensaba ¿Por qué no quieren a los otakus? La mayoría son gente linda y amable… tienen platicas un poco raras pero está bien para mí.

-¡Miku!- gritaba Kaito mientras me abrasaba y apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

(Len POV)

Creo que es momento de comer lo más delicioso del mundo ¡un plátano!

-Ne~ ¡me haces cosquillas!- podía escuchar de alguien… así que me dio curiosidad, se escuchaba muy linda la voz de esa chica -¡para! No podre comer mi puerro-

Pude ver las lindas coletas de una hermosa chica…

-¡Que malo eres! Te comiste mi puerro- la chica trataba de soltarse del agarre de un peli azul… ella era la chica del metro.

-Pero mi intención era comerte a ti…- decía el peli azul mientras besaba las mejillas de la verde aqua.

-Para… ¡me estas asiendo cosquillas!-

Así que me retire de nuevo triste con mis amigos.

-¿Y tú plátano?- preguntaba Gakupo.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal si vamos a un café cosplay?- pregunte mientras trataba de animarme… ya que nunca sucedería un milagro para que la chica hermosa del tren se fijara en mí y menos con un novio tan bien parecido como Kaito ¿Cómo lo conozco? Por qué Neru siempre habla de él.

-¡Qué bien! Hace mucho que no vamos- contestaba Piko mientras sacaba su billetera y contaba el dinero -¡A si podre comprarme de pasada la figura de Cerena (Sailor Moon)!-

-Jajajaja ¡tiene años que la compre!- dije mientras le mostraba una foto de mi artículo más preciado además de mi Death Note.

(Miku POV)

Como odio las clases… también la de Ingles, bueno en esa soy buena pero… es muy aburrida ya que la viejita que nos da me amarga la vida, pasándome al frente a traducir.

-¿Tu y Kaito son novios?- preguntaba Rin mientras me sonreía.

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Curiosidad… además de que se ven muy lindos juntos-

-Solo somos mejores amigos- dije muy convencida mientras mordía a escondidas uno de mis puerros –y nunca lo perdonare por comerse mi puerro-

-¡Miku! Te traje una soda de puerro- decía mi amigo mientras me la metía en la mochila –perdón... mi intención no era comerme el puerro… solo a ti-

-¡Perdonado!- dije muy feliz mientras tomaba de mi refresco -¡Tan rico! O poderoso dios de los puerros tenías que enviciarme con esto…-

-¡Cállense por favor!- nos decía la maestra mientras le pegaba un reglazo a Kaito.

-¡Auch!- exclamo mi amigo así que sonreí y sobe en la cabeza.

-¿Mejor?-

-¡Si… si!- dijo el mientras sonreía y sacaba otro puerro.

-¡Eres el mejor Kaito!- ok soy muy sobornable en cuanto a los puerros.

Ahora solo faltan dos clases más que por suerte no voy a tomar por que el profesor no vino ¡yuju! Y me iré a comprar el regalo para mi salvador.

(Len POV)

El profesor de taller casi nuca viene; mejor me voy a escarpar e ir con mis amigos al café cosplay…

(Miku POV)

-Ne~ ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntaba mi nueva amiga Rin mientras corría detrás de mí.

-Perdón… pero Luka y Gumi tenían clase y no me gusta salir de compras sola-

-A sí que vamos de compras- Rin mostraba una sonrisa un tanto macabra mientras sacaba su dinero… un aura extraña la rodeaba ¡que mello! –vestidos… faldas, pantalones, pulseras, diademas…-

-Primero compraremos un regalo para un amigo y después pasamos a las demás tiendas ¿vale?-

-Y… ¿se puede saber para qué amigo?-

-Mmm… s~e~c~r~e~t~o-

-¡Que mala! Pero… debo suponer que es para Kaito sama-

-Mmm…- ¿debería comprarle algo a mi amigo? Creo que sería lo correcto ya que siempre cuida de mi… creo que mejor que mis propios padres además estoy de paso –me equivoque ¡comprare dos regalos!-

-Está bien…-

Pasamos a varias tiendas pero ningún regalo me convencía… todos eran demasiado comunes y nos expresan el sentimiento que tengo asía el rubio del metro…

(Len POV)

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!- nos decían una chicas disfrazadas de maids mientras nos llenaban de sonrisas y abrazos –pensábamos que no iban a venir… ¡estábamos muy tristes!-

Aunque sabemos que todo lo que dicen lo hacen por su trabajo nos llenan de ánimos… pero no dejo de pensar en la hermosa verde aqua ¿Por qué me duele pensar que tiene novio? Nunca debí esperanzarme ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? Que solo se la pasa alrededor de mujeres ficticias que nunca van a amarme ya que ese es su trabajo, para eso fueron hechas, inventadas.

-¡Al que más extrañábamos es al amo Len kun!- decían las tres mientras me abrasaban y daban de comer en la boca, como usualmente lo hacen…

-Mmm…- solo comí mi pastel de fresa pero no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa verde aqua ¿Qué estará haciendo? Creo que estará con su novio… besándose, abrasándose y jurando amor eterno el uno por el otro… ¡eso me deprime más!

(Miku POV)

-¡Mira esto!- me decía Rin mientras me mostraba muchas camisas.

-No… creo que no es lo indicado- mustie un poco ya que habíamos recorrido todas las tiendas existentes… -¡Mira! ¿Qué es eso?-

-Una tienda de… bueno venden cosas para otakus- dijo Rin mientras miraba entretenida una de las playeras –no creo que te intere….-

-¡Vamos a esa!-

De inmediato corrí con Rin chan a esa tienda.

-¡Woa! ¿Qué es esto?- pregunte mientras sostenía en mis manos una revista rara con dos hombres en la portada.

-Un… yaoi- me dijo una chica de cabellos castaños –tienes buen gusto pequeña-

-Ñyaa~- dije mientras me dejaba acariciar la cabeza por esa chica.

-Hay eres adorable ¡quiero comerte a besos!-

-¡Miku aléjate de esta tienda!- gritaba Rin mientras metía en su bolsa varias revistas de esas -¡no quieres caer en la tentación!-

-Mmm… disculpa ¿me puedes recomendar algo para un amigo? Creo que le gusta algo llamado Death Note- dije mientras me reía por la actitud de la rubia –busco un regalo especial-

-Mmm… ya veo- de inmediato la chica me mostro muchas cosas.

-¡Otro mundo se abre frente a mis ojos!- dije mientras miraba encantada todas esas cosas –creo que mi cerebro no puede procesar tanta información-

-Está bien Miku ni~- decía Rin mientras pagaba los bonches de revistas -¡Escoge algo y larguémonos!-

-Está bien…- mire entusiasmada todos los artículos -¡Me llevo este por favor!-

(Len POV)

-Me voy- dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me retiraba.

-¡Regrese pronto!-

-Está bien…-

Me retire a mi casa mientras pensaba en la nada… ya estoy harto de que todos se burlen de mí.

-¡Vámonos si no llegaremos tarde!- dijo muy feliz una chica que me recordó a la dulce voz de la verde aqua así que voltee.

-Eh?- pude ver solo el cabello de la chica y a mi hermana –ya veo… así que estaban divirtiéndose como la gente normal ¡pero qué digo! Yo también soy normal… solo que los demás no se dan cuenta-

Baje en la estación correspondiente y camine a mi casa… ya es de noche y de seguro mi hermana estará esperándome para golpearme ya que tome 100 pesos para comprar un videojuego ¡me estaba tentando! Es que se veía tan bien…

-Disculpa Rin ¿llego algún paquete?-

-No raro- dijo ella mientras sacaba una vara –por cierto… ¡tomaste dinero de mi monedero!-

Corrí de inmediato a mi cuarto mientras me escondía debajo de la cama… como me lo imaginaba, ni siquiera se acordó de mí la chica del metro.

-¡Sal o sino tirare tus regalos!-

-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras sacaba mi espada de los caballeros del zodiaco planeando defenderme con ella -¿me llego algo?-

-Si… bueno te lo daré ya que se ve que pusieron mucho esmero en el paquete- dijo ella mientras me aventaba dos cajas así que sonreí.

-Gracias… después de todo si me quieres- respondí mientras lloraba.

-Valla… valla así me gusta… que comas de mi mano- decía ella mientras me aventaba a mi cuarto -¡Todavía me debes 300 pesos!-

-Pero eran 100- ella solo sonrió y se retiró.

(Miku POV)

-Qué bueno que llegaste por poco y me voy- decía Kaito mientras me abrasaba –ya iba a ir a buscarte…-

-No tienes que preocuparte- así que sonreí y le entregue el regalo que compre para el –espero que te guste-

-Me encanta- dijo el mientras sacaba una camisa blanca de seda… a él le gustan esas cosas –creo que ahora debo darte mi regalo…-

Así que él me sujeto de las muñecas y acorralo en la pared…

-Kaito nisan?- dije mientras me sonrojaba y miraba a otra parte ya que él se estaba acercando mucho.

-Me encanta sentirte tan cerca- dijo el mientras yo sentía su respiración en mi rostro.

-¡Vengan a cenar!- grito mi madre así que me salvé.

-Salvada por la campana- suspire y mire a otro lado mientras mi ¨amigo¨ peli azul me tomaba de la mano… ¡que le ocurre! Ya muchas beses me avían intentado besar pero nunca mi mejor amigo… el que nunca me traicionaría.

-Mañana en la escuela te daré tu regalo-

¿Se está riendo de mí? Creo que si… pero nunca aria eso, además si algún día me van a quitar mi primer beso; preferiría que fuera mi mejor amigo… pero no siento nada por él.

Siempre he creído que el primer beso debe ser quitado por la persona que te gusta… también estoy muy segura de que no le gusto a Kaito; está bien, siempre es muy atento y lindo conmigo… pero es porque es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

(Len POV)

-¨¿Enserio te llegaron dos paquetes?¨- preguntaba *GakuposamuraiLoli*.

-¨Si bueno… ¿Cuál abro primero?¨- pregunte rápidamente mientras observaba los dos paquetes.

-¨Mmm… el que se vea más juvenil… el que tenga la envoltura más chida¨- contesto *Hentai*

-¨Totalmente de acuerdo¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

Así que abrí uno que tenía envoltura plateada y negra… cuidadosamente para no dañar la envoltura…

-¨Y… bien¨- *GakuposamuraiLoli*.

-¨Es de una de las señoras del metro… es una corbata¨- escribí desanimado…

-¨Todavía queda uno por abrir ¡rápido!¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

Así que mire el otro que tenía una envoltura blanca con azul…

-¨¿Lo es?¨- *Hentai*

-¨No… L es solo otro paquete de las señoras… esta vez es una camisa¨- escribí muy triste así que decidí echarme en la cama.

-¡AUCH!- exclame mientras me sobaba la cabeza con la mano –Eh? Espero que esta vez sean pasteles-

Recogí otra caja de regalo… de seguro esta no la vio mi hermana… esta estaba adornada solo de azul, así que rompí la envoltura...

-¨Bueno… etto… gracias por salvarme en el metro ¡en verdad estoy muy agradecida!¨- decidí no emocionarme tanto con el mensaje ya que podía ser de una de las señoras -¨Espero que tus lentes no se hayan dañado mucho… y también que te guste mi regalo ¡bye nye!¨-

Un momento… solo la chica de cabellos verde aqua se dio cuenta de que mis lentes estaban rotos ¡es ella!... ¡soy un idiota! ¡Rompí la envoltura! Rápidamente volví a recogerla y arme cuidadosamente…

-¨Amigos… buena noticia¨- escribí muy emocionado mientras admiraba el paquete, ni siquiera me atrevía a sacar el regalo.

-¨¿Qué?¨- *GakuposamuraiLoli*.

-¨Escribe rápido!¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

-¨Cuenta… cuenta¨- *Hentai*

-¨Recibí un regalo de *ángel*¨- escribí muy emocionado, mis manos temblaban y mi cara estaba muy roja.

-¨¿Qué es?¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

-¨Esperen… en un momento les digo¨- admire la caja por unos segundos y cuidadosamente saque lo que parecía ser un dije para celular -¨a que no se imaginan¨-

-¨Mmm… ¿otra camisa?¨- *GakuposamuraiLoli*.

-¨Un juego de tazas?¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

-¨Tal vez… ¿un disco de música?¨- *Hentai*

-¨No… es…¨- mire con detenimiento el pequeño dije mientras lo ponía en mi celular -¨Un dije para celular de Sailor Moon¨-

-¨¿Enserio?¨- *Hentai*

-¨Woa ¡yo quiero una novia que me regalo algo así!¨- *GakuposamuraiLoli*.

-¨¿Pero que no la chica era normal?¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

-¨Eso no es todo… también ¡unos pasteles!¨- escribí mientras sostenía en mis manos uno de los pastelitos rosas que venían en la caja.

-¨! Debes llamarle ¡¨- *Hentai*

¿Llamarle? ¡Detrás de la carta debe tener su número!... busque la pequeña tarjeta ¡Aquí esta!

-¨¿Tienes su número?¨- *GakuposamuraiLoli*.

-¨Si… pero creo que ella tiene novio y no quiero ser una molestia¨-

-¨Velo por el lado amable… pueden llegar a ser amigos¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

-¨¿Por qué dices que tiene novio?¨- *Hentai*

-¨La vi en mi instituto… con un chico de cabellera azul… estaban muy felices…¨-

-¨Puede ser su novio o también su amigo ¡llámala!¨- *GakuposamuraiLoli*.

Mire el celular y lo abrí… marque su número… no me atrevo a llamarla ya que soy demasiado idiota para hablar con las mujeres.

-¨A por todas *Densha Otoko*¨- escribió *Pikoyuriandloli* la primera vez que el escribe en toda la conversación (N/T Densha Otoko significa: chico del tren)

Sonreí al ver que la gente me apoyaba… no los defraudare… con mis manos temblando marque de nuevo su celular y espere a que contestara mi ángel.

-¨Bueno…¨- se escuchó al otro lado del celular.

-¨A… etto… Hola…¨-

-¨Si ¿Qué desea?¨-

-¨Soy yo… el chico del metro…¨- estaba demasiado nervioso ¡rayos incluso su voz es hermosa!

-¨¡Hola! Espero que te hayan gustado mis regalos¨- sonreí al escuchar eso… -¨Una chica me recomendó el dije… y los pasteles los ice yo¨-

-¨¡Gracias!¨- al inclinarme me pegue con el mueble del ordenador -¡Auch!-

-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨-

-¨Si… perdón que te llame tan tarde…¨- efectivamente son las 10:28 pm.

-¨No hay problema¨-

-¨De nuevo gracias… se ve que el dije es costoso¨-

-¨Mmm… para nada¨-

-¨Oye… te… gustaría…¨- mi cara ardía y podía sentir un frio sudor -¨salir… a comer?¨-

-¨Me encantaría¨- sonreí al escuchar la respuesta -¨¿en dónde? Y ¿cuándo?¨-

-¨Mmm…¨- empecé a buscar por internet un buen restaurante ya que no quería quedar como tonto.

-¨Que tal el miércoles… y mejor mañana quedamos de acuerdo con el restaurante ¿vale?¨-

-¨¡Si… si! Entonces nos vemos pronto señorita…¨-

-¨Hatsune Miku… llámame Miku por favor¨-

-¨Len… Kagamine Len¨-

-¨Asta pronto y buenas noches Len kun¨-

-¨Buenas noches Miku chan¨-

(Miku POV)

Tengo mucho sueño… además de que estoy algo confundida con la reacción de Kaito nichan~ pero por alguna extraña razón desde que llamo Len kun me siento con más confianza…

-Hija… mañana va a venir Kaito por ti ¿verdad?-

-Si… él dijo que vendría todos los días-

-Debes pararte más temprano entonces-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No te gustaría hacerle un obento?-

-¿Obento?- pregunte extrañada.

-Bueno… ya que los dos se llevan tan bien-

-¡Me encantaría!- sonreí y volví a acostar –Hasta mañana-

(Len POV)

Conté todo a mis amigos del internet… la mayoría no lo creían y otros me felicitaron… mañana comienza el cambio de Len Kagamine… perdón si duermo a lado de mi celular, es que es como un cuento del que no quiero despertar.

_**¡Hola! Mujajaja regresando con mis fics malos… gomene me encanta que Kaito intervenga en los buenos amores ¿eso qué? Puse varias cosas sobre el anime de Higurashi ya que me lo recomendó Julita1124 como dije en el otro capi: es que yo no sé nada de eso L y me encanta la idea de que me aconsejen sobre algún anime… ok? También en el siguiente capítulo va a ver un cambio radical ¡espérenlo!**_

_**Tambien entre comillas (¨¨) pongo las conversaciones que tiene Len o Miku por celular y por la pagina de solteros ¿vale? si por que el se conecta desde el messenger, pero en donde escribe es una pagina de solteros.**_

_**Por cierto… COMENTEN! Muy pronto subo otro capi… bueno bye nye.**_


	3. De compras

**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**

_***PLAN DE RENOVACION DE LEN KAGAMINE***_

(Len POV)

Hoy… no iré a la escuela.

Si se preguntan el por qué… es que hoy me organizare para la cita que tendré con Miku así que estaré probablemente ocupado y la segunda razón es que aposte con Gakupo a que me veía toda la serie de Guilty Crown en una noche jejejeje soy todo un maestro; aunque no pude evitar pensar que la serie fue muy… este como decirlo delicadamente… ¡Hentai! ¿Pero que más me podía esperar de Gakupo? Aunque la trama esta muy buena… además de que si me vieran ahora se espantarían; además de mi aspecto normal, tengo ojos de panda (N/A son ojerosos e hinchados; por no dormir en toda la noche) por que el final estuvo muy triste.

-Len!- gritaba mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta casi aturdiéndome -¡se te esta haciendo tarde!-

-Estoy… cof! Cof! Enfermo… será mejor que me quede- dije mientras trataba de que sonara creíble –cof! Cof!- era obvio que mi hermana iba a entrar, así que me tape con las grandes cobijas de mi cama.

-Eres un inútil… solo los idiotas se enferman en esta época de año- como me imagine… Rin de una patada abrió la puerta (N/A: Rin siempre ha tenido una fuerza sobrenatural XD) decía mi hermana mientras tomaba dinero de mi billetera –nos vemos en la tarde…-

-Mi… dinero- suspire.

Por suerte había guardado lo suficiente para 4 videojuegos, 2 figuras de colección, 6 series completas, etc… saque el dinero de mi escondite secreto; debajo del colchón donde escondo mis videojuegos y series Hentai… shh! Que nadie se entere; no es que sea pervertido pero la mayoría son regalos de mis amigos.

(Miku POV)

-Tengo sueño- suspire mientras entraba a la escuela… salí dos horas antes de mi casa para no encontrarme con Kaito… me incomoda mucho la situación en la que estamos y no quiero verlo.

-¿Miku?- escuche decir de alguien, así que voltee asustada.

-¡No, por favor no me beses!- grite despavorida mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-¿Besarte?... jajajaja odio admitirlo… es una buena propuesta; pero yo no lo voy a eso- escuche decir de mi amiga Rin mientras reía ampliamente.

-¡Rin chan!- grite mientras la abrasaba –protégeme del mal con tus fuertes músculos… si traes un arma mucho mejor-

-Sabes, creo que no es bueno fumar pasto… por cierto… ¿De qué mal quieres que te proteja?- pregunto ella mientras retiraba la gorra negra que llevaba puesta… si bueno; me puse una bufanda y una gorra para que Kaito no me reconociera si llegaba a la escuela a buscarme.

-Te cuento algo… pero no le dices a nadie-

-Aja…-

Y así fue como nos metimos al baño... y le conté sobre lo que paso ayer.

Desde el primer momento en que vi a Rin en el salón sabia que era una buena amiga y en muy poco tiempo le llegue a tomar cariño y confianza; esto no se lo cuento a Gumi o a Luka por que me casarían de inmediato con el peli azul sin importar lo que yo diga.

(Len POV)

Después de revisar el correo… enmarque varios consejos que debo seguir para convertirme en un chico normal:

_**1. *****Lo primero es el corte de cabello***_

Tendré que ir a *Shibuya* que es un barrio famoso en Tokio por sus tiendas tan prestigiosas de ropa; ADVERTENCIA: no apto para otakus.

Uno de los comentarios que mas me pusieron a pensar fue el de *GakuposamuraiLoli*-¨Camiseta remangada hasta los hombros, riñonera y pantalones descoloridos… eso ya no se usa¨- creo que me conocen de toda la vida ya que exactamente así voy vestido… saque mi cartera y revise mi dinero.

-¡Estoy listo para gastar mas de 50.000 yenes!- dije en voz alta… un poco asustado, pero con ánimos de seguir adelante.

Me aconsejaron que por nada del mundo… nada… fuera a una barbería de 1000 yenes; mejor a un salón de belleza; me sentí raro al caminar por esas calles y ser observado como un bicho raro; la verdad ya me había acostumbrado y por momentos me daba ganas de salir corriendo a mi casa.

Entre al salón y me senté en una de esas sillas que hacen chirridos… -¨lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que las peluqueras se encarguen de ti¨- me escribió *Meikoyaoilink* así que mire un poco confundido mientras aplicaban varias cosas extrañas en mi cabello… -¨No te excites cuando las chicas pasen su suaves dedos por tu cabeza¨- me aconsejo *Hentai* veo que por todo se preocupan…

Mire una revista entretenido mientras miraba mi cabello caer; por suerte la revista hablaba sobre las mejores cosplayers y me intereso mucho una vestida de Yuno (Mirai Nikki) realmente se veía muy bien… deje de leer la revista y me enfoque en el corte.

El corte parecía sencillo, aunque me dejaron fleco y un poco largo el cabello; tan solo este corte me hacia sentir ¿bien?

Salí rápidamente del establecimiento mientras miraba el segundo lugar al que debía ir… mis piernas temblaban y no se si por emoción o miedo.

De pronto escucho a una niña que llora.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- pregunte mientras me agachaba para verla.

-Es que mi gatito esta arriba de ese árbol y no lo puedo bajar- la pequeña seguía llorando así que me colgué del árbol rápidamente; -¡Tú puedes!-

-Duele… duele!- dije mientras sobaba mi cabeza… apenas me he dado cuenta de que no se trepar arboles.

-Mira… el gatito ya se fue- dijo la tierna niña que no aparentaba mas de tres años con cabello café atado en dos colitas –sabia que no debía confiar en un pedazo de mierda… un otaku como tu… ¡Idiota!-

La niña salió corriendo mientras me sacaba la lengua… ¿Dónde aprendió tales palabritas? Me pregunte mientras recogía mi libreta y seguía con mi camino.

(Miku POV)

En la primera clase me tocaba formación… así que me dirigí al salón todavía cuidando que Kaito no apareciera de la nada.

-¡Luka! ¡Luka!- grite mientras alcazaba a mi amiga de cabellos rosas -¿Qué clase te toca?-

-Mmm… Ingles ¿porque?-

-Pensé que te tocaba conmigo- dije mientras sacaba mi celular y miraba la hora -¡se hace tarde! ¡Ahí me saludas a Gumi!-

Corrí rápidamente a la clase mientras tomaba mi gorro con la mano para que no se callera.

La maestra como siempre solo escribió el trabajo en el salón y se salió… lo mas fastidioso es que me dejen a mi para vigilar a la clase ¡cuando yo soy la que pone el desorden!

-¡Que cante Miku!- gritaban mis compañeros mientras me pasaban el micrófono (un lápiz con una bolita de unicel hasta arriba forrada de aluminio) y aventaba mi gorro -¿Cuál canción?-

-¡World is mine!-

-¨Quisiera ser la única princesa en tu mundo…¨- comencé a cantar mientras me subía arriba de la banca y apuntaba a cada chico que pasaba por la ventana ya que es divertido verlos sonrojados o con su cara de ¨y esta loca que se trae¨… siempre me divierto mucho en la escuela… no se a quien no le gusta.

(Len POV)

Odio la escuela…

_**2. *****Lentes de contacto***_

El examen fue rápido y en unos segundos ya los tenia en mis manos (por si no sabían uso lentes) Rin dice que mi vista era muy buena pero… desde que veo animes me he quedado un poco ciego jejejeje el mayor terror que pude pasar fue cuando me los coloque… sentía que una basura estaba dentro mío y no la podía sacar, aunque la verdad me daba risa verme al espejo y ver que mis ojos son azules como el mar... pensé que solo me parecía a mi hermana en el cabello.

Mire a varias parejitas abrasadas mientras salían con varias bolsas… eso me asía fantasear con algún día poder ir de compras con Miku… tomados de las manos.

_*En un lugar no tan lejano… pero tampoco tan cerca*_

_-¨Así que fue idea de L colocarse esposas¨- decía Mello mientras miraba por una cámara._

_-¨Si… Light no tuvo ningún problema con eso¨- contesto Near rápidamente mientras jugaba con dos muñequitos._

_-¨¡Que demonios!¨- Light ya estaba arriba de L… ya que ahora dormían juntos por culpa de las dichosas esposas; Mello y Near siempre curioseaban con las cámaras del edifico… tratando de ver a Misa bañándose._

_-¨¿Qué los tiene tan entretenidos?¨- pregunto una rubia._

_-¨¡¿Misa?!¨-_

_-¨Are… are…¨- dijo la rubia mientras miraba tal escena -¨ya se me hacia raro… si se nota que esta serie es bien Yaoi…¨-_

_-¨Puff! Quien se lo imaginaria…?¨-_

_*De regreso con nuestro protagonista*_

_**3. *Comprar ropa***_

-Tengo que tener valor- me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba las ventana de un gran establecimiento; por donde se podía ver toda la ropa tan elegante, a la ¨moda¨… ¡Cara! Pero todo lo hago por *Ángel*

La mayoría me aconsejaron varios estilos… apenas me di cuenta de que mucha gente comentaba mi enlace así que leí todas sus sugerencias; la verdad me revolvieron mucho e aquí algunas: estilo punk, estilo militar, ¨la base de la elegancia esta en los pies… elije un buen calzado¨, ropa ajustada y ropa elegante; como no supe por cual decidirme pregunte a la dependienta cual me quedaba mejor.

La señorita me empaco varia ropa que tuve que poner en mi maleta (ya venia preparado) y salí en camino para la ultima tarea jejejeje todo lo hago por mi señorita del metro.

(Miku POV)

-¡Miku!- gritaba mi amiga Gumi mientras me tomaba de la mano y metía al salón -¡sentémonos juntas!-

-Pero en esta clase nos sentamos por numero de lista- conteste preocupada ya que aunque no lo parezca siempre acato las reglas de la clase… hay aja… bueno solo cuando esta la maestra.

-Tu eres su consentida… no te va a decir nada- dijo mi amiga mientras me aventaba a unas bancas y sacaba un bonche de revistas –me voy a cortar el cabello… ¿Cuál es el mejor peinado?-

-Yo creo que esta bien tu cabello así Gumi- respondí mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello y miraba… desde que la conocí (hace como unos 10 años) siempre a acostumbrado usarlo cortito.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- pregunto mi amiga mientras también tocaba el mío… -como tu cabello es perfecto no te preocupas de nada… pero el mío es horrible-

-¿Cómo crees? A mi me gusta mucho tu cabello-

-Bueno… ¡de todas maneras me voy a hacer un despunte!- dijo ella mientras sacaba otra revista -¿Qué ropa se me vería mejor?-

-Mmm… yo creo que esta- dije mientras le mostraba un vestido corto color blanco, con una bonita bufanda color naranja… -¿Por qué tan preocupada por tu apariencia?-

-Bueno… ya que eres mi mejor amiga…- contesto ella mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos y se sonrojaba –mañana tendré una cita…-

¿Una cita? Cierto… por poco y olvido que comeré con Len kun… la verdad no se como será… si fuera otra persona de inmediato me hubiera negado en ir… pero solo escuchar su voz… me tranquiliza.

-Bueno…- mire las revistas mientras recordaba que ya me hacia falta ropa –creo que será bueno ir de compras contigo…-

-¿Enserio? ¡Que bueno! ¡Entre amigas es mejor!- dijo la chica de verde mientras me abrasaba y seguía mirando las tendencias de hoy.

Que raro… no me he topado con Kaito hoy… me preocupa; mejor me quitare la gorra y todo lo que traigo puesto; al final de esta clase lo buscare.

-¨Estoy cayendo en la trampa¨- me reí de mi misma mientras escribía el apunte sobre los verbos…

La clase de español casi siempre es muy aburrida así que termine el trabajo y me dispuse a escuchar música con los audífonos… mientras miraba a Gumi contar su dinero una y otra vez.

(Len POV)

_**4. *****El lugar donde vamos a comer***_

-Nada de sushis baratos, comidas económicas, hamburgueserías… ni lugares de tapas- me dije a mi mismo mientras checaba mi celular y miraba entretenido los comentarios tratando de decidir a cual lugar deberíamos de ir… después de tanto leer me decidí por un restaurante japonés con buen ambiente.

-¨Para que no se note que es la primera vez que vas¨- me escribió *Meikoyaoilink* de ultimo momento -¨deberás pasar antes y probar la comida¨-

Dicho y hecho entre y probé cada uno de los platillos… adiós a mi dinero; busque los baños y la caja para no confundirme de ultimo momento.

-¨Habla Len¨- dije mientras contestaba rápidamente el teléfono.

-¨Lo se idiota¨- me tenia que salir con esto -¨solo llamo para avisarte que llegare un poco tarde a casa¨-

-¨Esta bien…¨- suspire -¨estaré esperándote para que comamos junt…¨-

-¨La comida esta en el horno¨- esa es la relación que tengo con mi hermana -¨y te advierto que Neru esta furiosa por que no viniste hoy…¨-

-¨¿¡Le preocupo!?¨- pregunte entusiasmado.

-¨No basura!¨- se escucho un fuerte grito… definitivamente era Neru -¨¡te llevaste mis apuntes pedazo de mierda!¨-

-¨Lo siento¨- dije rápidamente mientras colgaba el celular para no oír mas sus insultos… había olvidado que me lleve sus libretas para hacer su tarea.

(Miku POV)

Salí de la clase de español y camine por los pasillos para ver si estaba Kaito ya que me preocupa su ausencia.

-Miku… fui a tu casa y no te encontré- escuche de tras de mi… así que sentí escalofríos al ver que era mi amigo peli azul.

-Ah… etto… bueno…-

-No te preocupes- dijo el mientras me daba un cálido beso en la mejilla… -siempre y cuando hoy pueda llevarte a mi casa-

-¿Tu… casa?- pregunte espantada… quien sabe cuantas cosas malas podría hacerme ahí.

-Te veo al final de educación física- dijo el mientras sonreía –te am…-

-¡Nos vemos luego!- fingí no escuchar lo que él dijo mientras corría hacia el salón de Química -De nuevo sola- me lamente mientras entraba y tomaba asiento.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te vez un poco deprimida- me dijo Piko mientras se quitaba los auriculares y abría el libro.

-Nada especial- conteste mientras me recargaba de la silla y miraba hacia el techo.

-Ya sé que te deprime- dijo el mientras sonreía; así que me sonroje y mire a otro lado ya que de seguro se entero sobre mi problema con Kaito –el resultado de la prueba-

-¿La prueba? ¡La prueba!- dije mientras me sentía todavía peor –Piko kun… si muero asegúrate de decir que fue por que… ¡me secuestro un ovni y me casaron con su príncipe!-

-Tranquila… te esforzaste mucho así que aprobaras-

-¡Tu si eres un amigo Piko!- dije mientras lo abrasaba y sacaba mi celular… mataba hormiguitas para des estresarme.

-Señorita Hatsune es importante que hable con usted en privado- las palabras del profesor provocaron que mi sangre se helara así que me pare y dirigí hasta su escritorio.

-Si… ¿sensei?-

-¡Te felicito! hice una buena elección sentándote con Piko kun- el maestro me dio la prueba.

-¡100 porciento!- grite mientras me dirigía con Piko y lo abrasaba -¡Gracias Piko kun! ¡Todo es gracias a ti!-

-No seas exagerada- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Enserio no se como pagártelo…- dije mientras guardaba mis notas con suma delicadeza en mi mochila –jejejeje ahora un cien porciento en química y después… ¡conquistare el mundo!-

-Ya se…- dijo Piko mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte asustada.

-Ya se con que me vas a pagar- su mirada de psicópata me daba mucho miedo.

(Len POV)

Llegue a casa y me senté a ver un poco de televisión…

-¡Cuantas bolsas!- me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba todo lo que llevaba cargando –hare el aseo antes de que llegue Rin… si no me va a matar-

Acomode toda la casa; hasta entre al cuarto de Rin para ayudarle… comí rápidamente el ramen que mi hermana dejo y baje mis series… estoy de buen humor como para volver a verlas.

-Ah! Una clásica ¨FullMetal Alchemist¨- dije mientras miraba la portada –o tal vez serás tu mi querido ¨Pandora Hearts¨ aunque no me gusto el final… ¡Ah! Tanto por ver y tan poco tiempo-

Al final me puse a leer un manga yuri llamado ¨Houkago Kanon¨ me he dado cuenta de que me he vuelto adicto a estos jejejeje de hecho tengo muchos de este tipo y algunos animes… si mi hermana los viera seguro que me fusilaría… ¿Por qué no es como esas hermanas moe de los animes?

_***Imaginación de Len***_

_~Antes de dormir~_

_-¡Onichan! No me dejes sola- decía una rubia mientras abrasaba las almohadas –le tengo miedo a la oscuridad-_

_-Ya que insistes… jejejeje- Len se acuesta a lado de su hermana pequeña_

_-Eres un pervertido!- grita la rubia mientras saca un cuchillo -¡Aprovechare esta oportunidad para acabar contigo! ¡Escoria!-_

_~En un arbol~_

_-Onichan… ¿sabias que si una pareja se besa cerca de este árbol, justamente en estas fechas… su amor dura siglos?- decía una rubia toda ruborizada._

_-Valla… Rin ¿Qué cosas dices?-_

_-Bésame…-_

_-¿Que?!- hemorragia nasal por parte de Len._

_-Bésame el maldito trasero!- Rin sacaba una hacha mientras cortaba árbol -¡ganare mucho dinero con esta leña! ¡muajajajajaj!-_

**_*Fin de la imaginación…*_**

-Definitivamente nunca pasaría algo lindo cerca de mi hermana-

(Miku POV)

Me tocaron dos horas de matemáticas… pero el profesor no asistió ya que esta enfermo de gripe; así que decidimos ir de compras Luka, Gumi, Rin y yo… regresaremos para la última hora en donde Kaito me secuestrara y me besara… y me violara ¡dios de los puerros llévame!

Fuimos a muchos lugares de compras… mis papas no se enojan que gaste mucho dinero; al contrario… les gusta que siempre ande bien arreglada.

El tiempo se pasaba rápido ya que acompañamos a Gumi y a Luka a la estética… querían hacerse un nuevo corte; aunque terminaron igual solo que con muchos productos en la bolsa jejejeje estas personas si que saben vender.

Rin decidió comprar muchos shorts… así que también me compre algunos ya que es muy caluroso en estas épocas; también compre vestidos y algunos moños.

La estábamos pasando muy bien ya que nuestra gran afición es ir de compras… yo quería entrar de nuevo a la tienda de anime a la que entre la otra vez; me di cuenta de que a Rin le gustaban mucho esas revistas en donde salen dos hombres abrasados… así que decidí hacerle un regalo por comprender lo que estaba pasando con Kaito y no aventarme a sus brazos.

¿Cómo me di cuenta? Puff! En recreo, en las clases, a la hora de la fruta… saca sus revistas a escondidas y las lee… solo que soy muy lista y me di cuenta inmediatamente.

Regresamos a la escuela y guardamos las bolsas en los casilleros aunque muchas no cabían… Luka les dio una patada voladora y se acomodaron. Corrimos a los vestidores para ponernos el pants e ir a la clase de Educación Física; el estomago me dolía ¿o eran nervios? De pensar que iré con Kaito a su casa y no sé que clase de cosas podrían pasar… podría negarme pero lo mas seguro es que llamo a mi mama para avisarle y bueno… mama siempre esta de su lado.

Como siempre terminamos de hacer los ejercicios y nos dejaron el resto de la clase para hacer lo que quisiéramos… Gumi y Luka se fueron antes para no cargar con las bolsas en el metro (cuando salen los estudiantes se hace un lio y muchas veces necesitas ir parada) Rin y yo nos quedamos a jugar básquet ¡es mi deporte favorito!... terminada la hora me retire con Kaito en su auto (que bueno por que no me gusta andar cargando) me despedí de Rin tratando de no llorar.

-Si te viola…- me susurro Rin –lo matare…-

-Gracias…- dije mientras subía al auto de la perdición.

(Len POV)

-¿Tu cabellos? ¿Tus gafas?- pregunto mi hermana mientras me miraba detalladamente.

-Este bueno…- trate de inventar una excusa ya que ¨según estaba enfermo¨ -ya sabes como son los vendedores de ambulantes… jejejeje-

-¿¡Te echaste perfume!?- me pregunto Rin de nuevo pero esta vez se escuchaba muy asustada -¿se puede saber que te pasa?-

-Nada… nada importante- dije mientras recogía mis bolsas y subía a mi cuarto.

Acomode todo en su lugar y saque toda mi ropa vieja para regalarla… me acosté un rato tratando de descansar… ahora que lo recuerdo Piko me llamo para avisarme que saldría con la mujer de sus sueños a un karaoke, me alegre por el… espero yo también tener un final feliz.

(Miku POV)

-¿Quieres?- me pregunto mi amigo mientras me ofrecía una rebanada de mi pastel favorito… el de fresas.

-¡SI!- dije mientras lo tomaba y comía una parte de la fresa -¡Gracias!-

-De nada…- me dijo el mientras se sentaba a un lado mío y encendía la televisión –Miku… quería decir que siempre…-

-¡Una novela!- interrumpí rápidamente -¡mi favorita!-

-Miku… mírame-

-Pero es el final…- dije tratando de esconderme del peli azul.

-¡Mírame!- voltee; pude ver sus ojos tan azules y hermosos… no lo digo por que me guste… si no que siempre me han encantado los ojos color azul -te amo Miku… no sabes cuanto te extrañe desde que te fuiste a América… lo tanto que ansiaba abrasarte, tenerte, mirarte…-

-Kaito… mi espacio personal- dije mientras lo trataba de empujar con la mano… estaba encima de mi.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el peli azul mientras me miraba fijamente… provocando un gran rubor en mi.

-Kaito… etto…- trate de que no se notara mi nerviosismo… no lo amo pero no quiero tampoco herir sus sentimientos –mis papas nunca me permitirían…-

-No te preocupes… ya le dije a tus padres y están fascinados-

-¿Enserio?- pregunte molesta…

-Bueno… basta de platicas- dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla –será mejor que te lleve a casa… se esta haciendo de noche y no quiero que te desveles por estar conmigo-

-Esta bien-

Tome mis cosas y me subí rápidamente al auto… aun no entiendo ¿estoy saliendo con Kaito? ¿O no? En todo el camino solo miraba la nada… realmente me sentía mal… deprimida.

-Vamos princesa… ya llegamos- me dijo el peli azul mientras abría mi puerta… baje y toque la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Estábamos esperándolos!- dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa -¡Queremos celebrar su noviazgo!-

-¿Mama?- pregunte confundida, enojada…

-Me encantaría…- dijo Kaito mientras dejaba las bolsas de ropa en la entrada –pero mañana hay examen de matemáticas y quisiera estudiar… enserio muchas gracias-

-No te preocupes- dijo mi padre mientras me abrasaba –ya viste Miku… te conseguiste a alguien ejemplar…-

-Ah… bueno… etto-

-Sera para la próxima- continúo mi madre mientras abrasaba a Kaito –ten cuidado al manejar…-

-Si gracias- respondió el peli azul mientras subía al auto –mañana vengo por ti… no se te olvide…-

-Pero… ah… etto…-

-¡Bye!- gritaban mis padres emocionados…

Tome mis bolsas y subí a mi cuarto… ¡¿Por qué esto me tenia que pasar a mi?!

(Len POV)

-¨Diga¨- se escucho al otro lado de la línea… su suave voz me puso nervioso; después de tanto pensar me decidí por hablarle a Miku.

-¨Lo siento… no debí llamar a estas horas¨- trate de no tartamudear -¨¡Buenas noches!¨-

-¨Buenas noches¨- hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo -¨¿Quién habla?¨-

-¨Ah… etto… no se si te acuerdas de mi...¨- dije triste ya que pensaba que me recordaría… de seguro no recuerda ni la cita -¨soy Le…¨-

-¨Ah! Len kun!¨- se escucho rápidamente… así que sonreí -¨Perdón… últimamente mi cabeza anda por otro lado ¿No te ha sucedido?¨-

-¨Un millón de veces¨-

-¨¡Que bueno que no soy la única!¨- los dos reímos… parecería que nos conocemos de años -¨bueno… ¿y a que lugar iremos a comer? Estoy ansiosa por volver a verte… y darte las gracias en persona¨-

-¨El que debe agradecer soy yo…¨- dije feliz -¨¿Te parece bien comida japonesa para mañana?¨-

-¨Me parece perfecto¨-

-¨Me alegro…¨- suspire un poco mas aliviado

-¨La comida japonesa parece algo propio de ti, Len san¨- me respondieron.

-¨¿De verdad?¨- pregunte… ya que siempre he preferido comer ramen rápidamente y seguir con mis cosas (animes) -¨Ah!... por cierto… mañana iré formal ya que así nos podremos reconocer¨-

-¨¿Te gusta vestir formal?¨- me preguntaron… incluso en su tono de voz se pudo escuchar ¿confusión? De seguro se ha de acordar de mi… un flacucho -¨¡será divertido!¨-

-¨Por favor Miku… no te hagas tantas esperanzas¨- pedí mientras me miraba al espejo.

-¨No digas tales cosas…¨- la chica dio unas pequeñas risitas -¨entonces también me arreglare¨-

-¨En todo caso… ¡perdóneme!¨-

-¨Eh?¨-

-¨Pienso que te estoy forzando a algo que no quiere¨-

-¨Si verdad… forzar una buena cara sin tener esa intención¨- se escucho un suspiro -¨seria una falta de consideración para la persona con la que esta ¿verdad?... he!... perdón… estaba hablando conmigo misma¨-

-¨No te preocupes¨-

-¨Gracias¨- risa -¨hasta mañana¨-

-¨¡Si!¨- di unos saltos de la emoción -¨hasta mañana¨-

(Miku POV)

Baje un poco la mirada mientras recordaba lo que sucedió con mi amigo Kaito… baje a ver a mi mama; que siempre ha querido a Kaito como un hijo y esta muy ilusionada con el.

-Mama…- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Si hija?...- me pregunto mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa con varias cositas de adorno -¿Qué te parece? Compre varias cosas para que le hagas diario un obento a Shion sama-

-Creo que deberías dejar eso a un lado…- respondí –seria una descortesía para la otra persona… estar con ella sin tener ganas-

-¿Por qué te niegas?-

-Lo siento-

-Y enzima te he comprado muchos kimonos nuevos para el festival- me dijo mi padre un poco disgustado –quería que fueras con Kaito al festival… ya como pareja-

-Lo siento-

-Quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir- respondió mi madre mientras me miraba.

(Len POV)

-¨Sinceramente no se si quiero salir con *Ángel*¨- escribí rápidamente ya que les había prometido a mis amigos de la pagina de solteros informarles inmediatamente cuando terminara la llamada -¨creo que simplemente me siento solo… pero desde el primer momento en que la vi, me sentí atraído por ella y al escuchar su melodiosa voz experimente muchos sentimientos que no había tenido antes… si la viera de nuevo creo que me enamoraría completamente de ella¨-

No se por qué las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras escribía rápidamente y miraba la pantalla.

-¨Por supuesto que es posible que ya tenga novio¨- escribí -¨si a un así me enamorara de ella, la pasaría bastante mal… es doloroso; pero al pensar que un otaku como yo ha encontrado la manera de cambiar creo que es hermoso… todo gracias a ustedes¨-

Me levante por un poco de papel para limpiar mi rostro y tome mi celular para observar el dije que Miku me había regalado.

-¨Gracias a sus comentarios ha cambiado mi forma de pensar… y eso me dio confianza¨- continúe -¨gracias a sus consejos y apoyo he sentido que he madurado un poco… aunque parece que solo fue un cambio de aspecto… ustedes me dieron fuerza para seguir adelante; a pesar de los insultos diarios y agresiones… quiero demostrar que nosotros también somos gente normal… gente que se enamora ¡podemos salir al mundo sin miedo!¨-

Recibí tantos comentarios de apoyo que seria imposible decirles lo que decía uno por uno… me despedí y acosté en mi cama todavía llorando… pero no de tristeza ¡ahora lloro de felicidad! No puedo esperar mas… ya quiero que sea mañana para poder ver de nuevo a Miku.

(Miku POV)

Un momento… no quedamos de acuerdo en que lugar ni a que hora nos veríamos en la cita… le llamare en la mañana…

**¡Hola! ¿Me tarde? Jejejeje es que mi compu ha estado loca y no me deja abrir mis documentos T_T ¡tuve que darle una patada voladora! Jejejejej de milagro y no se rompió… bueno les prometí rápidamente la conti… creo que les falle pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿Si iba así el dicho? Bueno… así le dejamos ¡Comenten! Plis… espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capi :3 ya que me súper esmere en escribirlo y que saliera de su gusto… aunque creo que le falto mas.**

**¡Que quede claro que no quiero ofender a nadie! ¿Vale? :3 nya! Nos vemos pronto!**

_**Pero antes… como estamos en el mes de Halloween o día de muertos… depende donde se encuentren ustedes jejejeje subiré un fic nuevo de 3 historias… solo me dedicare a este… en otras palabras no actualizare ninguno de mis fics anteriores hasta que termine el nuevo :3 gomene si los dejo con ganas… que creo que no; por que soy pésima… **_

_****__¡Comenten y díganme que animes_ quieren que aparezcan en el siguiente capi! ¡Comenten y digan si les gusto! ¡Esperen el nuevo fic!

**Me despido: bye nye :3**


	4. Una cita muy divertida

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

**(Len POV)**

-¡Despierta gusano!- mi hermana me grito desde el primer piso de la casa, así que me levante rápidamente y baje corriendo ya que quiero evitar una buena zarandeada.

-¡¿Un pastel?! ¿¡Para mí!?- mi hermana estaba terminando de colocar algunas velas en el pastel blanco que estaba sobre la mesa, este era de fresas y algunos duraznos viajaban alrededor… de verdad se veía muy apetecible.

-¿Para ti? Ja! No me hagas reír- ella lo envolvió en papel color blanco con rosa y comenzó a hacer un moño adornado con imágenes de flores –ni que fueras alguien importante…-

-Es mi cumplea…-

-Ya me voy- tomo su mochila junto al pastel y salió rápidamente por la puerta principal –ya sabes la rutina-

-Lo se-

Tome del refrigerador un poco de leche de plátano, me hice un emparedado y puse un rato la televisión…

-Feliz cumpleaños a mí~ feliz cumpleaños a mí~ feliz cumpleaños!~- termine de desayunar y subí a mi cuarto para bañarme –feliz cumpleaños… a mí~-

**(Miku POV)**

-¨¿Si?¨- cuando iba en camino asía el salón de Formación Cívica y Ética, recibí una llamada de un numero desconocido así que conteste curiosa -¨¡Ah! Eres tu mama…¨-

-¨Paso Kaito a la casa¨- se escucho una pausa -¨me dijo que no le avías avisado sobre que irías sola a la escuela¨-

-¨Si se trata de eso, luego hablamos con mas calma ¿vale?¨- suspire aun cansada -¨nos vemos¨-

-¿Aún te esta insistiendo con Kaito sama?- pregunto mi amiga Rin con una sonrisa.

-Si, esta muy pesada desde esta mañana- las dos nos reímos como tontas y seguimos caminando asía la clase –no hay que preocuparnos… después de todo hoy vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Luka chan-

Desde ayer en la noche nos organizamos para hacer una fiesta sorpresa para nuestra amiga… después de discutir con mis padres sobre el noviazgo forzado que tengo con Kaito, le llame a mi amiga Rin; le conté sobre todo lo que paso, desde que hable con ¨el chico del tren¨ hasta que discutí con mis padres, ella me apoyo, me aconsejo y terminamos organizando el cumple de Luka… sabia que Rin era una buena amiga.

-¿Porque me has estado evitando?-

-Eh?!- ¿Olvide mencionar que escape de mi casa en la madrugada para no verme con Kaito? Bueno… me levante súper temprano, me bañe, me cambie y trate de escabullirme sin que mama se enterara, pero… mama me encontró y le tuve que dar la excusa de que Kaito y yo nos veríamos cerca de la escuela para comprar el regalo de Luka y con una sonrisa de ¨soy un ángel caído del cielo¨ mama me dejo ir jejejeje soy una actriz profesional.

-Pase a tu casa y me dijo tu mama que ¨supuestamente¨ nos veríamos para comprar el regalo de Luka- Kaito estaba atrás de mi así que voltee fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿No te avise?- saque mi celular y fingí revisar mis mensajes -¡Lo siento Kaito sama! Creo que le envié el mensaje a Rin… soy torpe-

-No digas eso Miku ni~- el me abraso y dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza –en la tarde podemos ir a tomar un café y comer un pastel de fresas ¿Qué te parece? Así podremos compensar lo de la mañana-

-No puedo en la tarde…- recordé mi cita con Len kun –iré… a la casa de Rin chan!-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro!- rodé los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa –yo nunca te mentiría…-

-Bueno- el saco su celular y miro la hora –entonces pasare por ti a su casa ¿Vale? en la clase de ingles me pasas su dirección-

-Ok-

-Adiós- me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió –recuerda que te am…-

-¡Adiós Kaito nichan!- corrí a la clase de español y tome asiento junto a Gumi. La maestra no pudo asistir y tuve que poner unos cuantos ejercicios para que la clase estuviera tranquila… después de que termine de pasar todas las respuestas al pizarrón (N/A: es lo que yo hago :p para que los malditos de mis compañeros terminen, les doy las respuestas junto a los ejercicios… después de que todos los copian nos dejan salir a jugar :D wi!) me puse a platicar con mi amiga ya que en el recreo le daríamos la fiesta de su vida.

-¡Tengo que llamarle a Len!- me acorde de ultimo momento.

-¿Llamarle a quien?- Gumi pregunto sorprendida -¿Len… es un hombre?-

-Si-

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?-

-No exageres-

**(Len POV)**

-¿Y que tenemos planeado?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Iré a comprar unos cuantos video juegos- contesto Piko mientras contaba su dinero.

-Yo estaré frente al computador- Gakupo saco su celular y miro la fecha –hoy es el cumpleaños de la chica con la que chateo por la tarde-

-Lo dicen de broma ¿verdad?-

-No- los dos me respondieron decididos.

-Ya veo- suspire cansado ¿Ni siquiera mis amigos se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños?

***Ring-Ring***

-¡Mi celular!- lo saque rápidamente… mire el nombre de la persona que llamaba _*Señorita Miku*_

_-_Len_-_ el profesor se acercó con regla en mano –apaga ese celular-

-Pero…-

-¡Apaga el celular!- el profesor me pego con la regla en el brazo así que obedecí y apague el celular… solo queda esperar a que termine la clase para poder regresar la llamada.

La clase siguió su curso normal… Luka no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, como de costumbre… y el profesor no se cansaba de ponerme a contestar los ejercicios de matemáticas… desde el comienzo, este día va mal.

Terminando la clase corrí a esconderme a un lado de las canchas de básquetbol ya que de seguro ahorita mismo no hay nadie, amenos de que se hayan volado clases los típicos ¨malotes¨ de la escuela.

-¡3 llamadas perdidas!- Miku trato de comunicarse conmigo y yo no le pude contestar… waa~ a Miku san le importo, espero no interrumpir la clase. Le llamare rápidamente, ya que si no mal recuerdo… no quedamos en que lugar ni a que hora vernos.

***Ring-Ring***

-Soy Len- conteste rápidamente al teléfono ¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!? -¿necesitas algo?-

-¡Pues claro que necesito algo! Si no, no te llamaría, inútil- Neru había marcado a mi celular antes de que yo pudiera marcar al de Miku –el estúpido profesor de matemáticas me ha reprobado-

-¿Otra vez con problemas? Pero si te he hecho todas las tareas- es impresionante como esta rubia se las arregla para echarse a todos los profesores en sima.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que las he entregado?-

-Pero… eso no tiene sentido- mustie cada vez mas enojado. Todos los días me llevo las libretas de Neru para hacer las tareas y dejarle guías de estudio ¿!Y para que¡? En primera no entrega las tareas y segunda… ¡Ella nunca abre la libreta!

***Llamada en espera~***

-¡Es Miku san!-

-¿Miku? ¿De quien estas hablando?- Neru se escuchaba muy enojada -¿Me estas escuchando inútil?-

-Si…- me puse nervioso y camine de un lado a otro…

-Creo que hubiera sido mas fácil tratar de sobornarlo ¿No crees?-

-Neru… ¡digo… señorita Akita!... es que tengo una llamada en espera-

-¿Acaso piensas colgarme o algo?-

-¡De verdad tengo una llamada importante en la otra línea!-

-¡Pues ignórala!-

-Es que no puedo…-

-Dicen que el profesor de ciencias también esta como una puta cabra… sabes que no entrado a ninguna de sus clases-

-No es momento para hablar de eso…-

***Colgaron la otra llamada***

-¿¡Porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi!?- grite en voz alta cuando la llamada de Miku se corto.

**(Miku POV)**

-¿A quien le llamas con tanta insistencia?- pregunto mi amiga Rin, en sus ojos se podía ver mucha curiosidad y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picara.

-A un chico-

-¿¡Un chico!?- sus ojos se iluminaron de la sorpresa así que solté una pequeña risa –pensé que no estabas interesada en esas cosas-

-Bueno… es que lo conocí hace poco y me ayudo en un situación rara, que me paso en el metro- suspire al recordar aquella escena, graciosa si lo vez desde otro punto de vista. A pesar de que tengo memoria de teflón (todo se me resbala) aun recuerdo los ojos azules del chico… esos ojos que parecen dos mares inmensos llenos de paz y un poco de alegría… me hubiera encantado observarlo por unos minutos mas –así que saldré a comer con el en la tarde… ¡Rin, tengo que pedirte un favor!-

**(Len POV)**

-No seria conveniente que secuestres a la hija del profesor solo por tus calificaciones- ya pronto terminaría la hora y yo aun seguía hablando con Neru –imagina si te encuentran… ¡Te meterían a la cárcel!-

-¡Lo entiendo! Así que debo pagarle a alguien para que secuestre a la hija del profesor ¡Anotado!-

-¿¡Que!? ¡!Yo no dije eso¡! ¿Neru?- ella me colgó de rápidamente.

Unos de los maestros estaban buscando a los ¨fugitivos¨ (como Neru) por las canchas así que tuve que irme corriendo hasta el baño… me metí y saque mi celular rápidamente

¡Llego la hora! ¡Por fin podre llamarle a Miku san! ¡Por fin!

***Apagar… conecte el cargador por favor***

-¡No puede ser esto posible!- grite a los cuatro vientos cuando el celular se apagó.

En la noche cuando termine de actualizar mi historia… dormí con el celular en manos ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿¡Como pude hacer tal tontería!? ¡La batería se me ha acabado!

**(Miku POV)**

-Me es imposible contactarme con el- suspire agotada mientras comía una torta de cajeta y tomaba una malteada de chocolate -ni siquiera sale el contestador-

-¿Hablas del que te salvo en el metro?- Luka se miraba aburrida y un poco cansada ya que no se imagina que le demos la mejor fiesta de su vida.

-Si-

-¿Y es guapo?- Gumi se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Solo pude ver sus ojos- le di otra mordida a mi desayuno –sus ojos eran azules como los de Rin chan-

-Te ayudo por que esperaba algo a cambio, eso es obvio ¿Qué no?- Luka hoy estaba muy irritable.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Él es un héroe después de todo!- Gumi golpeo la mesa un poco molesta ante la actitud de la peli rosada -¡Es como el príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas!... En versión japonesa-

-Yo creo que es una persona honesta y de buen corazón- recordé su cabello dorado, ese día el chico lo llevaba algo alborotado pero le asía ver genial… un look algo casual –No creo que me haya llamado para proponerme algo raro, ya que solo me dio las gracias y lo hizo de una manera muy tierna-

-¡Eso lo hace para que pienses que es un chico perfecto! Es mejor que no te lo tomes enserio- mi amiga peli rosada seguía con su enojo, pero creo que esta mas enojada por que no he hablado mucho de Kaito desde que se enteraron del _¨chico del metro¨_

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy cruel? Aunque no lo creas, todavía hay muchos chicos gentiles y nobles- Gumi ya estaba a punto de soltar las cachetadas.

-¡Gumi! Dame consejos de ligar cuando ya tengas novio-

-¡Me estas provocado Luka! Si quieres, esto lo arreglamos de una vez por todas- las dos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron asía el patio… creo que esta va a ser la primera pelea de Rin, bueno… la primera pelea en la que tenga que intervenir.

**(Len POV)**

-¨He llagado a casa¨- escribí rápidamente en la computadora mientras veía mi celular cargarse -¨me tuve que escapar de la escuela a la hora de la fruta por que he tenido varias llamadas perdidas por parte de *Ángel* y mi celular andaba sin carga¨-

-¨¡Te estaba esperando!¨- me respondió inmediatamente *MikiLoveCerezas* -¨En fin, tomate un te o alguna otra cosilla¨-

-¨Él té lo puedes dejar para mas tarde ¡Llama ahora!¨- todos votaron por el comentario de *¡SoyloliYukii!* así que tome mi celular.

-¨Entonces voy a llamarla¨-

-¨¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!¨- mi página estaba saturada de tantos comentarios así que tuve que actualizarla varias veces.

-¨Recuerda que debes tener mucho valor¨- me escribió *GakuposamuraiLoli*

-¨No llores aunque te mande por un caño¨- *Meikoyaoilink*

-¨!Nos tienes que informar sobre todo lo que pase¡¨- *KiyoteruLOL*

Busque entre mi agenda el numero de Miku chan…

-¨¿Diga?¨-

-¨¡Hola, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te interrumpo en algo?!¨- me puse tan nervioso que no sabia bien de que estaba hablando -¨perdón… soy Len¨-

-¨¿Len kun?... ¡Que bien, por fin podemos hablar!¨-

-¨Lo siento… no pude contestar sus llamadas por que mi celular se quedo sin batería¨-

-¨Esta bien¨-

-¨También discúlpeme por haberla llamado a la hora del almuerzo¨-

-¨Esta bien¨-

-¨Disculpe que sea tan torpe a la hora de hablar¨- se escucharon unas pequeñas y tiernas rizas -¨¿Dije algo mal?¨-

-¨No, es solo que me causo gracia que te disculpabas y yo solo decía que estaba bien¨-

-¨¡Lo siento!¨-

-¨Len kun, eres una persona muy divertida¨- Miku se volvió a reír así que sonreí tontamente, como si la tuviera enfrente de mi -¨¡Ah, si…! Muchas gracias por lo del otro día¨-

-¨No, no, no… al contrario… le hice perder tiempo ya que le hable muy tarde¨-

-¨No, gracias¨- se escucho un débil suspiro -¨me ayudaste a resolver muchas cosas con esa pequeña llamada¨-

-¨Me he puesto muy contento al saber que soy de su ayuda¨-

-¨Disculpa… me gustaría saber antes que nada a que hora y en que lugar nos vamos a ver¨-

-¨¡Ah! Cierto…¨- comencé a recordar cada parte de mi recorrido en Shibuya -¨¿Conoce la tienda de *_Don Quijote_* que esta en el centro de Shibuya?¨- (N/A: *_Don Quijote_* es una tienda muy popular en Japón, es como cualquier tienda de autoservicio solo que esta es mas grande y venden productos varios)

-¨¿La que esta en medio de las tiendas de ropa?¨-

-¨¡Esa! ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos frente a esa tienda a las 8 PM?¨-

-¨Me parece bien¨-

-¨Entonces frente al *_Quijote_* a las 8 PM¨-

-¨Nos vemos en la tarde¨-

-¨Hasta luego¨-

Ahora solo queda arreglarme para mi cita y avisar en la página que no me dieron calabazas a pesar de mi torpeza.

**(Miku POV)**

La fiesta no fue lo que esperaba, Luka y Gumi han estado peleadas desde hace unas horas y así no se disfruto para nada… antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nuestra amiga de cabellos verdes se había comido el pastel y Luka había abierto los regalos, en cuanto vio lo que quería, se fue para probárselos (la mayoría eran vestidos, joyas y adornos para el celular) Rin y yo nos quedamos limpiando… por lómenos puedo platicar a gusto con ella.

-Ne~ Rin chan-

-¿Mande?-

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?-

-Por mi esta bien- ella me brindo una sonrisa –ya le di mi dirección a Kaito sama así que no te preocupes-

-Enserio gracias- hice una reverencia rápida –te debo mucho-

-No te preocupes Miku san- la rubia saco su celular y miro la hora –será mejor que me salte las demás clases-

-¿Porque?-

-Tengo que preparar muchas cosas para que tu estancia sea de lo mejor-

-No te preocupes, enserio lo siento- volví a hacer una reverencia.

-Ya te pareces a mi hermano-

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Si, pero no te preocupes… lo mantendré lo mas alejado posible-

-No, bueno, me gustaría conocerlo-

-No, no quieres- la rubia me miro como diciendo ¨_mi hermano es de lo peor_¨ así que sonreí nerviosa.

-Esta bien-

-Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde…- Rin se retiro asía la puerta pero algo la hizo regresarse -¿Segura que puedes llegar sola a casa?-

-Creo que si-

-Si tienes algún problema puedes llamarme-

-Gracias-

**(Len POV)**

Busque la ropa indicada y baje para arreglar un poco la casa antes de que Rin llegue.

-Llegaste temprano- mi hermana estaba acomodando algunos cuadros y subiendo unas cuantas frituras a su cuarto.

-Si, en la noche vendrá una amiga mía así que ya conoces las reglas-

-Si, de igual manera no voy a estar-

-¿Iras de nuevo a ese café para raros?-

-No, iré a comer con una amiga-

-Y yo soy Peter Pan…- Rin se rio un poco y saco de una bolsa muchas películas y revistas -ve a hacer lo que quieras, pero sabes que en cuanto llegues debes encerrarte en tu cuarto para que no te vean-

-Si-

-Te dejare la cena en el cuarto-

-Gracias-

Lo primero que hice fue tomar una larga ducha, en donde me lave cuidadosamente el rostro, me limpie los oídos y talle perfectamente mi cabello…

Me puse un traje negro con una camisa blanca, recogí mi cabello en una pequeña colita apenas visible… me coloque las lentillas con cuidado y era hora de usar el perfume.

-Dame eso- Rin entro en mi cuarto y me miro de arriba_abajo.

-Eh?-

-¡El perfume!- se lo entregue y ella tomo mi mano, coloco apenas unas gotas y lo guardo en una de las bolsas de su pantalón -con esto ya tienes suficiente-

-Eh? ¿Solo esto?-

-¡No quiero que te embarres de perfume!- mi hermana parecía contenta pero su cara se mantenía seria -No se con quien vas a salir, pero si te pones mucho perfume no le vas a gustar-

-Es que yo… apesto a otaku-

-¿Eres tonto? No es que huelas mal, ni nada de eso- la rubia se dirigió asía la puerta y miro de reojo mi cuarto -es solo que tu aura te delataba-

-Ya veo- sonreí tontamente -disculpa Rin-

-¿Qué quieres tonto?-

-¿Aun parezco un otaku?-

-Ya no tanto-

Mi hermana se fue a preparar unos cuantos bocadillos y sacaba muchas cosas de su cuarto… subió un colchón adicional, escombro su ¨biblioteca¨ y por ultimo reviso que la casa estuviera en orden.

-¨Ya me voy, muchas gracias a todos, les contare los detalles en la noche ¡deséenme suerte!¨- escribí con el celular y salí de mi casa.

-¡Llegue demasiado temprano!- mire a toda la gente que pasaba, se empezaba a ver un poco oscuro y las luces de los departamentos comerciales, poco a poco se fueron encendiendo.

Sentí que pasaron muchas horas así que me senté en una banca a esperar… mire la hora repetidas veces en mi celular… Miku no llegaba y ya eran 8:30 ¿Cómo creí que una chica hermosa vendría a una cita conmigo? Me levante y camine tranquilamente asía la salida de Shibuya.

-¡Lo siento Len kun! ¡Llegue muy tarde!- una hermosa chica de cabellos verde aqua se paro frente a mi, su cara estaba muy roja y eso la hacia ver muy linda. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color crema, adornado con listones rosas… sus zapatillas se veían muy chiquitas y eso la hacia ver fina y delicada. Su cabello estaba sujetado por dos coletas, sus hombros quedaron al descubierto y su piel blanca como la nieve se veía muy apetitosa… ¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? ¡Ya me parezco al pervertido de Gakupo!

-¡Encantado de conocerla!- me incline repetidas veces y trate de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Gracias Len kun, pero… creo que no es correcto lo que dijo-

-¡Cierto! Buenas tardes señorita Miku-

-Deja atrás las formalidades ¿vale? solo dime Miku, por cierto muchas gracias por lo del otro día- la hermosa verde aqua sonrió gentilmente.

-¡No… no hay de que!- me ponía cada vez nervioso con su presencia y amabilidad.

-No pensé que fueras alguien formal- Miku se toco la cabeza infantilmente -la otra vez solo puede ver tu silueta así que no estoy segura si también ibas de traje o con ropa civil-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces no viste mi pinta de otak… quiero decir, la pinta que tenia?-

-No, es un poco embarazoso, creo que debo ir a una revisión de la vista ¿no crees?-

-No, nada de eso- negué con mi cabeza y manos -¿Vamos?-

-¡Vale!-

Los dos caminamos por las calles de la gran ciudad, las luces lo hacían ver de película y cada vez que volteaba, mi acompañante sonreía… eso me hacia sentir muy feliz y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

-Hay mucha gente ¿verdad?-

-Si, creo que hoy es un día festivo- estaba muy nervioso. Caminaba como normalmente lo hago y la dejaba atrás… sentía que al caminar a su ritmo me veía muy torpe. Sin embargo ella estaba mucho más mona que la última vez ¡Ella realmente es muy guapa! No dejaba de preocuparme de que una chica tan hermosa como ella anduviera con alguien como yo… no parecía real… sentía que la gente a mí alrededor me miraba raro. De todos modos había mucha gente y me era imposible caminar a su lado, pero cuando volví la vista por tercera vez… -esto- había perdido de vista a la verde aqua y comencé a buscarla nerviosamente con la mirada.

-No pasa nada por que te tengo bien agarrado- sentí el cálido agarre de Miku, así que me puse muy nervioso y mi cara ardía… correspondí a su acto y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos… esto parecía mágico.

-¿Va… vamos?-

Caminamos tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción, por momentos sentía que caminaba muy rápido y llevaba jalando a Miku pero creo que solamente era mi nerviosismo… yo soy mucho mas alto que ella y cuando hablábamos sobre algo de la escuela ella se pegaba en la cabeza infantilmente… eso se me hacia muy tierno.

-Este sitio tiene un ambiente muy agradable ¿no?- el restaurante que elegí era uno tradicional así que tenia un ambiente muy acogedor.

-A mi también me gusta bastante- paso el tiempo y uno de los meseros llego a atendernos.

-¿Tiene alguna recomendación?- Miku le mostro la carta al chico de cabellos negros.

-Si, hoy tenemos…-

-Perdone, etto…- interrumpí torpemente pero obtuve la atención de la verde aqua -yo suelo tomar pintada al horno con verduras de estación, cerdo ibérico asado a la sal, patatas crujientes y ensalada de lengua de ternera, bueno… es lo que a mi me gusta-

-De acuerdo, entonces que sea eso- Miku sonrió gentilmente y entrego las cartas.

-Entendido ¿Qué querrán de tomar?-

-Una limonada-

-Que sean dos por favor- mire un poco a mí alrededor.

La comida estaba deliciosa y tal como esperaba, a Miku le encanto.

Hablamos sobre muchas cosas, pero especialmente sobre el asunto del tren y cuando estábamos a punto de terminar la cena…

-¿Sueles venir a menudo a estos locales Len kun?-

-Bueno, puede decirse que si ya que hace poco fui a uno y me gusto mucho… poco a poco fui visitando mas locales con este tipo de ambiente-

-¿Si? A mi me gustan mucho este tipo de restaurantes, pero a la mayoría de mis amigos no les agrada mucho-

-Ya veo- saque mis notas. Antes de venirme a la cita, anote en una hoja varias recomendaciones que me hicieron en la pagina –Ah, entonces… ¿Ha ido al Taillevent Rovuchon?-

-Si… se cambio el nombre a Jöel Rovuchon ¿verdad?-

-¿Enserio?- busque otro nombre -¿Y al La Tour D Argent?-

-¡Allí el pato esta buenísimo! Sabes bastante del tema ¿no?-

-Que va… simplemente he oído hablar de ellos-

-Pero… últimamente mis amigas se han distanciado mucho de mi y creo que una de ellas ha encontrado novio por internet- ella miro por un momento asía abajo -me siento un poco incomoda si las obligo a acompañarme… ¡Por eso hoy me la he pasado bien!- su sonrisa era la mas hermosa del mundo así que también sonreí.

_Todo marchaba bien, pero justo después…_

-¿Y que te dedicas a hacer en tus días libres?-

-Eh? ¿En mis días libres…?- me puse muy nervioso con su pregunta y se notaba que no iba a estar conforme con un simple _¨nada importante¨_

-Si-

No le puedo decir a Miku chan que voy a hacerme tonto a los cafés cosplay, corro a las tiendas para conseguir figuras de colección o mangas… me desvelo para ver series nuevas… y por ultimo… que me la paso frente al computador todo el día.

-Pues… me dedico a nadar un poco- fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¡Ohh, fabuloso! Debe ser difícil ¿no?-

-Pues, te acostumbras… creo-

-¿Desde cuando aprendiste?-

-Pues desde que tenía 5 años-

-Imagino que se te debe dar muy bien ¿no?- Miku me miro fijamente y sonrió -¿Tienes algún truco para hacerlo o algo?-

-Bueno, solo hay que saber mover los brazos-

-Pensé que lo más difícil era aprender a flotar-

-Bueno… eso no es muy importante… se puede hacer hasta durmiendo-

-¡Eso es increíble! Yo he ido muchísimas veces a la playa, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de meterme… ya que no se nadar-

-Eh?-

-Admiro a la gente que es capaz de nadar-

¿¡Y ahora que hago!? ¡Le he mentido a la chica de mis sueños!

Salimos del local y nos dirigimos a la estación. Desde antes de salir de casa ya había pensado en invitarla a otro lugar ¿Pero a donde? A penas salgo de mi casa y cuando lo hago solo me dirijo a los mismos locales… apenas y conozco Shibuya.

Quería pedirle que saliéramos de nuevo pero no me salía ni una palabra… finalmente callados, seguimos caminando. Sin embargo, durante el recorrido, creo que pude caminar de nuevo a su lado pero esta vez, no estábamos tomados de las manos.

Entramos al metro y tomamos asiento juntos…

-Lo más normal en ese momento hubiera sido hacer como si no se hubiera visto nada-

-No… no creo-

-Pero me ayudaste, Len kun- Miku tomo mis manos y se inclino levemente -de verdad, te estoy muy agradecida-

-No se preocupe-

-Eres una persona muy formal, hoy me he dado cuenta de eso-

-N… nada de eso- note que la verde aqua frotaba sus brazos levemente así que me quite la chaqueta y se la coloque con una sonrisa… que ella devolvió gentilmente.

No había mucha gente y prácticamente estábamos solos… así que me aventure a tomarla de la mano.

-Si es contigo, puedo subir al metro sin nada que temer-

-Esto…- trate de decirle algo pero un ruido extraño me interrumpió.

-Bueno, me tengo que bajar en la siguiente…-

-¿Eh?-

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy-

-Nada de eso, al contrario…-

Cuando llegamos a su estación ella bajo y se quedo enfrente de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, que descanses- movió la mano en señal de despedida -¡Tu chaqueta!-

-No te preocupes- la detuve y fue cuando vi que la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse -¡te volveré a llamar!-

Y le solté eso casi sin darme cuenta, no se si me escucho o no… pero creo que me dijo que si con una hermosa sonrisa.

**(Miku POV)**

La casa de Rin solo quedaba a algunas cuadras y decidí bajarme antes para comprarle unas cuantas revistas… también quiero que me platique sobre de que se tratan ya que por la portada se ve que es un tema muy raro.

Compre algunas que me llamaron la atención y que varias chicas me recomendaron, llamada Junjou Romántica

Llegue caminado a su casa y ella estaba esperándome en la parte de abajo, las dos sonreímos y ella me invito a su cuarto… puso algunas películas y platicamos sobre la cita… yo le conté que fue la cita mas divertida que he tenido en toda mi vida…

-Oye Rin chan… toma- le entregue la bolsa –son para ti-

-Um… ¿gracias?- abrió la bolsa y saco las cosas -¡Son las nuevas! Digo… gracias Miku chan, las guardare para un momento de aburrimiento-

-¿Quieres que las guarde por ti?-

-Am… este…-

***Ring-Ring***

-Creo que es Kaito sama- suspire cansada mientras bajaba para avisarle que me quedaría en la casa de mi amiga.

El entendió y me dio un beso de buenas noches, me pidió que no me desvelara y que por nada del mundo hiciera planes para mañana… yo accedí y él se retiro después de una platica sobre que me debía cuidar y no saliera sola por la noche.

Subí al cuarto de Rin para terminar de comer un delicioso pastel de fresas…

**(Len POV)**

Me pareció escuchar la linda risa de Miku… creo que estoy alucinando.

* * *

**_¡Holitas! Bueno… ya volví, me he tardado demasiado por la razón de que hay muchos fics que actualizar, la escuela es estúpida y no me llega la inspiración._**

**_No me gusto como quedo… pero eso lo dejo a su criterio amado publico n/n _**

**_En el siguiente cap. le echare mas ganas_**

**_Review?_**


End file.
